Neverending Hope
by TabiRocks
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet over summer break in Bath. They are as hateful as usual until something happens to Draco's mother and only Hermione is there for him. Soon feelings develop. But what will happen when vacation is over and real life begins again.
1. Unusual meeting at Wolfeman Jack's

Chapter one: Unusual meeting in Wolfeman Jack's

'_Well, well, well if it isn't the little mudblood,'_ Draco thought as he noticed Hermione Granger across the room. For the moment she didn't know Draco was there but that was soon to change. Striding confidently across the room Draco said as scathingly as he could, "So has the dream team finally broken up or are Potty and Weasel here too?" glancing around he added, "I didn't know they let filthy mudblood into this pub,"

"Shut it you ugly ferret," Hermione answered getting quickly to her feet. Now that she was standing Draco couldn't help but notice how different she looked. She had changed drastically since their first year. She was no longer a bushy haired, big toothed little girl but had transformed into a beautiful woman. She had finally filled out and now had a nice, curvy figure. Her hair had been tamed thanks to her potions skills and her teeth had been shrunken in their fourth year to a more normal size. Realizing his thoughts focusing on her chest Draco scowled.

"So where are Scar head and Weasel King?" he sneered looking down slightly from his 6 foot height to her shorter 5'4".

"Shove off Malfoy. You know as well as I do they went home for the summer holiday," She answered hotly trying to push past Draco who was blocking her path to the exit.

"What you weren't invited over to the weasels pig pen of a house?" he said moving slightly as she tried again to get past him.

"Of course I was invited! Not that it's any of your business ferret; I like to spend time alone with my parents. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way," Hermione said as she finally pushed past Draco and walked swiftly across the room. At the exit she shot Draco one last withering glance and walked out into the night.

'_I can't believe this!'_ Hermione thought as she walked down the street towards an empty alley. '_What is Malfoy doing in Bath? I've never seen him in Wolfeman Jack's before.'_ She was still pondering this when she reached the alley of her destination. Making sure no one was around she disaparated with a sudden pop.

The house was quiet when she apparated into her living room. She quietly went upstairs to her bedroom so as to not wake up her parents. Looking at her house no one would guess that a seventeen-year-old witch lived there. Where the Weasley's house was extraordinary and magical, Hermione's was normal and ordinary.

Unless, that is, you looked at her room. Although just as neat and organized as the rest of the rest of the house, there were many things that made her room weird to normal people. For one her room wasn't actually a bedroom, it was really a study and adjoining library. She had turned the study into her bedroom and kept her large collection of books in the library. Her library had shelves and shelves of old, musky books lining three and a half walls with just enough space for two windows and two doorways (one without a door). There were also two comfy looking chairs and many big pillows across the bare hardwood floor.

Her bedroom was decorated in Scarlet and Gold with a few moving pictures of Lions and her three friends Harry, Ron and Ginny. At the end of her queen size bed was a big trunk overflowing with robes, cloaks, and yes, more books. On her window box sat a snow white owl.

"Hello Hedwig," Hermione said as she opened the window. Petting her softly she took the letter from around her leg. As Hedwig took flight again and Hermione shut the window as she faded quickly from view. Unrolling the parchment she immediately recognized the handwriting as that of one of her best friend's Harry Potter.

Dear Hermione,

I hope you are having a good holiday so far. The Weasley's and I are having a marvelous time. We all miss you loads, especially Ginny what with all the boys around. I like it now that I don't have to go back to the Dursley's over summer and I really appreciate Mr. and Mrs. Weasley letting me stay on at their house. I love it here. Although I still miss Hogwarts. I was originally writing to tell you that Ginny and I are together now. I know what you're going to say, "I knew it," But we don't care. Also we wanted to know if you wanted to meet us next weekend in Diagon Alley. We would all love to see you. Hope you can make it. We'll be there around 12 o'clock on Saturday. Hope to see you soon.

Love Harry

'_That will fit in nicely. I've been meaning to get my supplies.'_ Hermione thought as she took out her planner and wrote:

Meet with Harry, Ron, and Ginny

Diagon Alley, London, 12 O'clock

Putting her school letter in her planner she put them both away. Hermione had been extremely pleased when her letter had come because it announced that she had been chosen as head girl. She was to meet with the head boy and Professor McGonagall on the train to school on September 1st.

Pulling on her pajama's she got into bed but strangely as she lay there trying to get to sleep Draco Malfoy's face kept popping into her head.

Not far away in a room dressed in green and silver a blond haired boy lay staring at the ceiling trying not to hear the fighting in the room down the hall. As he tossed and turned the picture of a pretty brown haired girl kept surfacing in his mind. "Filthy little mudblood, get out of my head," Malfoy muttered as he finally fell into a troubled sleep.

A/N: Please review this is my first fanfiction and I'd really enjoy your comments. Luv ya, Tabitha


	2. The unexpected

The Unexpected

Hermione avoided going to Wolfeman Jack's in the day's following her encounter with Draco. Finally, three days later she decided to return. _'He's probably not even here anyway. Why am I worrying?'_ She thought as she got dressed to go. _'Maybe Samantha will be there. I haven't seen her in ages.'_

Samantha was an American witch she met in Bath. She was there for the summer with her parents. They had met at the beginning of the summer and had met for coffee a few times and got together at the pub almost every other night.

Finishing her hair she slipped on her sandals and went down stairs to let her parents know she was going out.

"Mum, Dad. I'm going to Wolfeman Jack's okay? I'll be home early," She said finding them in the kitchen discussing a new technique for the root canal.

"All right dear, just be careful. Oh, we probably won't be up when you come in. We have a seminar on the root canal tomorrow morning," Her Mum said excitedly.

Hermione went into the living room and disaparated with a pop. When she apparated in the alley as always she noticed immediately she wasn't alone.

"So this is where you live Mudblood? It suits you so well," Draco sneered leaning against one of the alley walls.

"It seems to me that you're the one making yourself at home here," She shot at him as she walked past him out to the street. "What are you doing here Malfoy? Get lost on your way home or doesn't anyone want you there?" she said as he followed her into the club. "I don't think they allow ferrets here Malfoy you might have to leave,"

"Shut your filthy mouth you mudblood or you might get something you can't handle," Draco threatened as he finally left and went over towards the bar.

'_Thank God!'_ she thought as she spotted Samantha at their usual table. "There you are! I haven't seen you in days! Where have you been?" She said as she reached her.

"My parents wanted me to some sight-seeing with them. I was her last night but I didn't see you," Sam said smiling as Hermione sat beside her.

"I've been somewhat avoiding this place lately. A boy from my school, Malfoy, I told you about him, came in here a few days ago. I had hoped he would have left for home already but no such luck. He's a disgusting little ferret and I hate him with a passion!" Hermione said as she pointed him out to Sam with a look on her face like she'd just eaten something dreadful.

"He doesn't look that bad. Actually he looks HOT! Why don't you like him again?" Sam asked looking at the boy in question.

'_Malfoy is not hot! It's not possible.' _she thought as she looked at him closely. _'Okay he is pretty built and muscular. Yeah he knows how to dress and since he stopped greasing his hair it looks sexy. But Malfoy is definitely not hot! Is he?'_ she thought not realizing Sam had asked her a question.

"Hermione?" Sam said nudging her. "Hermione, you're staring at him. He's going to… great he saw you, look away quick," Sam said turning Hermione away form Draco as he turned around.

'_Was Granger just staring at me?'_ Draco thought, _'No it's just my imagination. Why would Granger be staring at me?'_ Draco pondered as he sipped his firewhiskey and pretended to listen to the boy next to him.

After a few hours and bored almost into a stupor, Draco noticed Hermione was leaving. Making an excuse to the boy, he followed her outside. "So Granger, were you disappointed when you didn't get head girl?" Draco sneered as he caught up with her. "Parkinson owled me last week that she was head girl this year,"

"Well obviously she was lying because I am head girl. Not that it's any of your business Malfoy," She answered hotly as she turned into the alley.

"I guess you lucky then mudblood, as you get to spend time with me. I'm head boy," He sneered apparently put off that Pansy Parkinson had lied to him.

"Why would that be lucky? I don't like ferrets," She spat as she disapparated from in front of him.

"Bloody Hell!" She thought aloud as she apparated into her room. _'I have to put up with that disgusting ferret all year! This is awful. I should write Harry and Ron.'_ Taking out her quill and parchment she wrote a quick note.

Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny,

The most awful thing happened today! I met Malfoy in Bath at Wolfeman Jack's and he had some interesting news. He's head boy and Parkinson is telling everyone she's head girl! I can't believe it! This is just impossible! I don't know what to do, it's just awful. How could Dumbledore do this to me! Well I hope everything is going well for you.

Love Hermione

P.S. I Can't wait to see you in Diagon Alley. Do try and be on time this year.

Just as she finished Hedwig appeared through her window. She always knew when someone wanted to write Harry. Tying her letter around Hedwig's leg Hermione let her go. She was soon gone completely and Hermione shut the window.

Changing she got into bed. She was soon asleep dreaming of how horrible the next school year was going to be with Malfoy as Head Boy.

Draco on the other hand was wide-awake. As soon as he had returned to his room he heard the fighting. This time, however, it was much worse.

Just as he was about to put a sound proof spell on his room he heard on last shout and the distinct pop of someone disaparating. Getting up he went down the hall. What he saw when he opened the door would change his life forever.

A/N: Sorry about the wait I moved and then had to wait until I got a router so I could use my laptop since the story is saved on it. Thanks a lot for your reviews: Fiona McKinnon, Senseikkhehe, Sweepzter, AvatarLeader and luvlifecharm. And whatever back at you anon. lol. Luv you guys Tabitha.


End file.
